You need to know sarcasm when you hear it
by Satoru Tanomi
Summary: Just how dumb can a half demon get? Another return to Kagome's world, but only to find an unwanted surprise...InuKag one shot


_Hey everyone! _

_Sorry about the delay in writing. I've been up to my eyeballs in school work, my parents and internet are being annoying and I now have a boyfriend. YAY!_

_I seriously don't recall why I had made this in the first place, nor remember how I thought of it…but here it is!_

_I hope it's as good as the rest…my writing skills have been slacking lately cause I haven't been writing anymore. (sigh) Wish I had more time. _

_but anyway, I hope you enjoy, and possibly tell me if I HAVE slipped in my writing…so I can cry. LOL._

_ENJOY!!_

_-Satorutanomi._

_--_

You need to know sarcasm when you hear it…

"INUYASHA, SIT!!"

BAM!

Another day of hard work, defeating demons who came as a threat to the land and Naraku's poisonous insects (who seemed to be everywhere lately) Inuyasha and the others plundered on in search of more sacred jewel shards, though ending the day in their usual fight between Kagome and the half demon through ways in which he _still _didn't understand.

"You're such a JERK! When will you wake up?!" Kagome vented, leaning over the hole she had created and glaring down at the red bundle below.

"I _AM_ awake! What is you're problem Kagome?! What did I sa-"

"SIT!"

BAM!

Miroku sighed from afar beside Sango and Kirara, Shippo rested on his shoulder with a scared expression as he watched Inuyasha being tortured, dug further into the ground still.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Stupid!" Kagome continued, sighing and standing straight with her hands rested on her hips in annoyance. "Even Shippo knows what's wrong…"

"Where is he then? HE might be able to help me understand why you're so grumpy all of the sudden!"

Immediately, silence broke out over the grasslands, Kagome standing completely still with her arms dead straight by her side.

Miroku gasped and backed away further still, Shippo already hiding under a rock far away and Sango had jumped on Kirara, keeping to the heights of the sky and away from danger.

The half breed looked out over the ditch he was imprisoned in and scanned the aria, shrinking to a water droplet when a large shadow blocked out the sun and he came nose to nose with Kagome, the flames in her eyes erupting into volcanoes.

"Uh…Kagome?" he whined, though it was too late to apologize now.

"SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!!"

The others sighed as Inuyasha dug his way to china, bright pink erupting from the hole as the beads pulled him further and further to the earths core.

"Poor Inuyasha…" Sango spoke to Kirara, keeping her sight to the boy below…far, far below. "But it's his own fault. He should realize by now that Kagome has important matters to attend to in her own world. She doesn't live here."

Moments had passed and the group found themselves back in the same old village by the magic well, rested inside Kiade's hut with a warm fire and a fish in hand.

Kagome had left ages ago, and it still made Shippo wonder why Inuyasha had not stopped her. After all, he'd started the fight, so shouldn't he end it?

The fox demon turned around on the board floor and eyed the half breed, taking a breath and opening his mouth to ask but when those piercing yellow eyes met his own, he quickly turned back around and placed the fish stick to his lips, acting as though he'd never moved.

"Stop squirming Inuyasha." Kiade commanded, sitting kneeled beside the boy as he lay on his stomach, his back aching in ways he never thought he could feel. "I cannot help ye if ye do not stay still."

Inuyasha grunted, sitting up slightly as he turned to the old woman. "It's not like I _wanted_ this to happen! If it wasn't for Kagome and her _moods_, we'd have found another jewel shard by now!!"

"If ye _still_ do not understand why she took off, then ye may be denser than I thought." Kiade replied, placing her hand gruffly to the boys back and pushing him to the ground as she continued to spread the ointments from her palm.

"What's _THAT _supposed to mean?!"

"Inuyasha!"

The room became silent as all eyes fell upon the monk, Miroku standing from beside the fire with a stern expression. "That is enough. You should know exactly what Kagome is upset about, even if you want to face it or not."

The demon lowered his gaze to the boarded floor beneath, frowning in though as Kiade stood back, washing her hands free from the greasy ointments before Sango joined in the conversation. "She doesn't belong here Inuyasha…you have to learn to accept that fact and realize that she can't stay here forever.

She has important matters to attend to in her own world."

Inuyasha sounded a note of thought crossed between worry as he kept his sight to the floor close by. 'Why not just stay? She's wanted here more than there…'

"Sango and Miroku are right." Shippo spoke up quite professionally, placing the stick in front. "She has more important things to do at home, like not worrying about you and Kikyo-"

BAM!!

Sango shook her head as Inuyasha stepped down from the platform and exited quickly, pulling his red Kimono over his shoulders and bruised arms.

"You should really learn to think before you speak Shippo." Sango spoke simply, watching the fox demon nurse the lump that stood on top of his head.

Time had been moving slowly in Kagome's world, the weight of her words pushing gravity harder still on her back as she walked slowly through the school gates, her expression upset and distressed.

Her anger had passed now that she'd had a while to think. All she felt now was misery and pain from what she had said to Inuyasha.

'I hope I didn't cause _too_ much pain with all those 'sit' commands…' she worried, squeezing the brown strap of her school bag that hung off her back. 'What if he hates me now?

Will he come back to get me?'

"Hey, Kagome!"

The female was pulled from her thoughts when her three best friends Yuka Eri and Ayame came rushing up from behind, passing the gates quickly and stopping by her side.

"Are you ok?" Eri asked, leaning in closer to Kagome as she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"It's not about the test is it?" Yuka cut in.

Kagome nodded, giving off a slight smile, though her heart wasn't in it.

"I don't know why you guys worry so much about math tests. There so much fun!" Ayame giggled, smiling whole heartedly to Kagome who could only help but return the gesture, though shook her head in wonder soon after.

"Come on guys; let's just get this over and done with." Yuka sighed, slumping over as she led the way to the classroom.

Moments after the test, Kagome emerged from the classroom slumped over to her knees. Her friends followed her out the door and down the hall a few paces before Yuka had the courage to speak up. "Kagome…how'd you go?"

The others prepared their mouths and minds for the comfort to follow their best friends reply, that was until Kagome had raised her head and beamed at the ceiling, throwing her arms up in the air. "I…DID…GREAT!!" she cheered.

The girls were taken by surprise at this sudden outburst, but couldn't help but to join in the celebration at her standards, seeing as how _'sick'_ she'd been lately.

Turns out Kagome, along with the others, had been able to answer every question on the math sheet without hesitation, though whether they were right was another story…

"Well done Kagome! It's as though you had been I class with us the whole week of revision!" Eri praised.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her hard work and studying for all hours of the night in the futal era had paid off. 'Now I can go back to Inuyasha and the others with no worries!'

"Uh, Kagome?"

The girl was pulled from her thoughts when Hojo had stepped from the classroom door behind her, his expression pale and scared.

"Hojo?" Eri, Yuka and Ayame chorused.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked casually, ignoring her friends as they gawked at the most popular boy in school.

"Well…um…c-could I talk to you…i-in private?" his eyes shifted to the three girls who were positioned over the top of Kagome's shoulder, eyes ablaze in the conversation.

"Oh, don't mind us!" Yuka spoke, leaning back.

"Sorry Hojo, we didn't mean to." Eri nodded, also leaning back from Kagome's shoulder.

"This is so _romantic_!" Ayame's eyes sparkled as she brought her cupped hands up under her chin, fluttering her eyelids as she came in closer still to Kagome and Hojo until the other two quickly took Ayame's arms and sped off down the hall a few hundred meters.

"Uh…I actually meant private in general…" Hojo stammered, looking down the crowded hall of students at the girls who stood closely together, their eyes fixated on the two.

Kagome smiled weakly. "How 'bout the roof?"

The time it took them to get to the roof felt like hours on end. As the bell began to ring for lunch the chimes seemed to slow down rapidly as Kagome climbed the stairway to the roof access.

What was on Hojo's mind at this moment?

Why did he want to get her alone?

And why was she blushing?!

Kagome rubbed her cheeks as she followed the boy up the never ending stairs, her flesh feeling hot as her heart pounded. 'What is going on?'

Few steps left...but then Hojo turned, stopping on the fifth step to the door out to the roof. "Kagome…?"

Kagome stopped also, surprised at his voice.

What if it wasn't what she was thinking?

What if something really bad was happening to him at home?

What if something bad _had_ happened?

"Hojo, what's wrong? You can tell me." Kagome took his shoulders, her heart now pounding and her head.

"Kagome!" He stood straight, placing his arms dead straight by his sides. "Will you go out with me?"

She was taken by slight surprise. "Oh…"

Now what…?

Back in the futal era, Inuyasha had been sitting slumped over at the well, crouched like a dog on all fours as he waited for his master to return to him.

He sighed, placing his long sharp nailed fingers on the hard wood, leaning over and looking deep into the well. "What's taking her so long?" he grumbled, more upset than angry.

Had he been too hard on her this time? Then again, _how _had he upset her in the first place?

It wasn't like Inuyasha to understand what usually went on in Kagome's head or that of any other woman. They were all the same to him; impossible and annoying. The only person he ever thought he had understood was Kikyo…though not long after he had thought that, he found himself pinned to a tree, staring into the burning eyes of the one he'd trusted. That was something he was not going to let happen again anytime soon.

But either way, Kagome was gone and it seemed she wasn't going to come back for a while now.

The half breed stood from beside the well and exhaled grumpily, pacing back and forth. "Why should _I _ask for forgiveness for something that wasn't even my fault?! Kagome was the one who yelled all the sit commands!"

He stopped, looking to the well again. 'She should be back though…'

Suddenly he bent quickly at the knees, pointing accusingly to the well as he took a loud intake of fuel. "LISTEN KAGOME, _I_ AIN'T APOLIGIZING FOR _ANYTHING_! THIS WAS ALL YOU'RE FAULT AND I'M NOT COMING TO GET YOU THIS TIME!" he spat, and with that, he leapt high into the air and jumped down the well to Kagome's era. (lol)

Inuyasha passed the bright pink glow of the strange place, jumping out or the well on the other side and bounded up the stairs, exiting into the courtyard.

The sun was close to setting and gave the sky a pink and purple effect, though the half breed completely ignored this fact as he leapt swiftly from the hard gravel and onto the roof of Kagome's house, crawling along to the edge and leaning over to peep in through her window.

Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

Lifting the window quietly, he crawled in through the gap and placed his feet on the carpet, sitting on the windowsill with his hand supporting the window above as he listened closely, picking up the voice of her family.

"…more like a healing ointment or a protection charm…" came an elderly voice, the dog demon recognizing the voice to belong to grandpa.

"…still think it's a load of rubbish grandpa. How could a piece of sticky tape and string protect someone from death?"

Sota.

"…know what to do. If I say no he'll be crushed."

'Ah, Kagome!'

"So Hojo asked you out did he?"

That was Kagome's mother, so Inuyasha recalled.

"That's so exiting!!"

"I know…I was actually quite shocked he'd been able to approach me." Kagome replied.

"Well, do you like him?"

Inuyasha frowned, his insides churning as he began to breathe uneasily. 'Hojo…has asked her out…?'

"Of course I do! He's a really nice guy mum!"

The half breed slumped over slightly, looking to the carpet in silence. 'She'd said yes…'

How could this have happened? Was it true?

"He cares for me, he worries about me and he's a really good friend of mine." Kagome continued, sending off a hint of excitement.

Inuyasha sighed, speechless suddenly standing quickly and thrusting the window higher still, crouching on the windowsill. "I'll _never_ understand the mind of a woman!" He growled savagely, leaping from his place and headed for the well, never looking back.

The next day, Kagome had returned to the futal era; her yellow bag as big as ever and her hair silky and sleek.

To her surprise, no one was there to greet her, and she only expected Inuyasha to still be in a huff over her sit commands before she had last left.

"Hmm. They must be in Kaede's Hutt…"

She began her way, still confused at what she was doing due to her quiet greeting, but still continued along the trail through the forest and along the thin line of land surrounded by water, Kaede's village just up ahead.

She was just steps from wider ground before a dark figure fell from the sky, landing in the water beside her and creating a small Tsunami that came crashing over her.

Kagome vented, standing from the wet ground with her bag in the mud by her foot as she bunched her hands into fists. "Inuyasha!" she growled. "What are you-"

"Come on." The half breed cut in, taking her arm and leaping from the ground.

The girl squealed slightly at the height as they reached the clouds, soon screaming as their height began to descend even quicker than they had risen, landing with a thud to the grass surrounded by trees and other vegetation.

"What's this about?" Kagome asked angrily, trying to hide her fear. "Where are the others, what's happened?"

"Everyone's helping out in the village; Sango's gone back to her own. We need to talk." He added, approaching closer still with a look of concern and thought on his face, no anger or grouchiness.

"What about?" Kagome asked, pulling a puzzled expression.

"Did…err…"

Kagome frowned as the half breed began to scratch his left eye brow, his lips pressed tightly together near his chin as a hint of pink flooded his cheeks. "Did…Hojo…Did he ask you out?" he asked in a mumble, taking his hand from his temple.

Kagome was taken aback, eyes wide as she stared him down. "What?!"

Inuyasha took her shoulders firmly, though not enough to harm her as he looked into her eyes with a look of seriousness. "Tell me Kagome; _Did_ Hojo ask you out, or not?"

"Yes…but how did-"

"Eh?! What did you say to him?" he asked, pulling her closer in bewilderment.

"I said _yes_, of course." she replied sarcastically. 'How stupid could he get?!'

"WHAT?!"

Kagome sighed as she watched the half breed unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and perform harsh slashing and slaying to the surrounding trees. "Honestly Inuyasha; you need to know sarcasm when you hear it…" she said clearly to herself, certain that the boy was too pre-occupied to listen.

"WIND SCAR!!"


End file.
